


Surprise, I did it.

by artyiza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bank Robbery, Money, One Shot, Secrets, Weapons, i've never written anything on ao3 before, maybe more tags idk, this was for a writing competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyiza/pseuds/artyiza
Summary: Alfred Jones, the assistant bank manager, has a secret no one should know. Unfortunately, a Japanese man interferes with Alfred's mission.
Relationships: America & Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Surprise, I did it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a writing competition in June 2019 and ended up winning 3rd place out of 50+ participants. Some of the wording and grammar is weird, sorry for that :P

Alfred Jones walked into the bank, greeting people he passed with a flashy, cheerful grin. He was the Assistant Bank Manager, always working hard every day and with the advantage of having access to almost every area of the bank.

“Hiiii, Mr. Jones~” a squad of girls cooed at Alfred.

“Hi, ladies..” Alfred said absentmindedly. As he walked further into the bank, his smile faded away and his normally shining, sky-colored eyes clouded over with thought.

A couple more minutes of walking and then Alfred sprung open the door to his basic banking office. He groaned at the enormous pile of paperwork piled on his desk. As he approached his newly polished table, he grumbled some meaningless phrases to himself. He shoved the papers off his desk, fluttering and flying through the air until they scattered on the ground. Irately, he tugged the topmost drawer open and took out a sleek, black staircase. The suitcase clicked open and revealed a shiny weapon, with a high-tech, sleek look.

Alfred snatched the weapon and hid it in his inner trench coat pocket. Next to his door he grabbed all the keys hanging on that key thing and flew out of the room.

Many “hello’s”, “hi’s”, and “Sup, dude’s?” later, Alfred came face-to-face with one of the main vaults, containing almost $150,000 in cash. Thankfully, no one was around the vault at the moment, so breaking in appeared relatively easy. He pulled the jumble of keys out of his pocket. Fumbling through the keys, he finally found the one that would unlock the vault door. As soon as he found it, he immediately took out his weapon and took down the security camera on the wall. Having been around this area thousands of times, he knew exactly what he could use to his advantage or disadvantage. 

He inserted the key into the vault and turned it. The heavy metal door flew open and revealed the endless amounts of cash inside. Alfred grinned at all the cash he could just snatch right under the bank’s noses. He pulled out two folded duffle bags from one of the inner pockets of his coat. Quickly striding, he started taking handful after handful of cash and stuffed as much money as he could in the bags.

Tap.

Tap.

Something tapped Alfred’s shoulder, and in his whirling thoughts, he took his fist and swung at whatever was there.

The person behind him cried out in pain.

Alfred looked at the person he had just socked in the nose. He recognized him from the foreign exchange. ‘Crap..’ he thought. ‘This whole operation could be destroyed, ugh..’. He pondered on how someone could have gotten in the vault. A sudden moment of realization hit him...

..he forgot to close the vault door.

The bags quickly flew across the vault room, money flinging and flying in every direction.

“Uhh, sorry for punching you, are you ok?” Alfred remorsely asked.

“Yes, I am ok... however, why are you in this room? If I correctly remember, it is strictly off-limits for everyone except for high-ranked individuals.” As soon as the man spoke, Alfred recognized him immediately from the department of foreign matters. 

He was Kiku Honda, a representative of some bank in Japan that Alfred couldn’t remember the name of. Gossip around the bank suggested that he was an otaku, but he seemed to be a pretty collected professional person.

Alfred was the best at throwing things, much less at aiming. The bags laid in the middle of the dark room, showing that money had previously thrown in them. 

“Well? Are you going to answer the question?” Kiku questioned again.

“Haha.. see… uh… the manager… sent me here and I was, y’know, just rob- no, uh… I was just… getting some...money! Lots of it.” Lying right through his teeth, Alfred hoped that Kiku could just leave so he could finish his mission.

Kiku could clearly see the bags in the middle of the room, and seeing the dismantled security camera outside, he could infer that someone was prying into the bank. However, he never expected that it would be the manager’s assistant as the culprit in this situation. He thought for a moment on what to say to persuade Alfred out of this situation without anyone getting hurt. 

Alfred saw Kiku’s face deep in thought. ‘I really don’t have time for this..’ Alfred said to himself.

Exactly 15 minutes later, Alfred ran out of the vault, bags stuffed of money, both figures never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> jsksksjsksjksjsks and there's the end. I'm not really sure how I ended up writing the end to that, but I think I meant to leave it up to the reader's interpretation :)
> 
> Also, fun fact: I literally wrote "YO I REALLY DON”T KNOW HOW TO END THIS WHAT" at the end of the short story, hehe


End file.
